1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal power supplying apparatus and a universal power supplying method capable of supplying power to a variety of devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable electronic devices have tended to be systematic between devices, digital, wireless, multimedia-capable, smart, and multifunctional. Among these aspects of portable electronic devices, as social interest in multimedia increases, small-sized portable multimedia-capable devices have come to the forefront.
In particular, as mobile devices including smart phones and tablet PCs have come to prominence as new information devices, a new technical requirement for a driving power supplying apparatus such as an adapter for charging a battery of information devices has increased.
Although only standby power regulations are officially present with respect to existing driving power supplying apparatuses, since a variety of functions including touch screen data input have been added to mobile devices, an influence on a main body needs to be significantly reduced while existing driving power supplying apparatuses charge devices.
Meanwhile, as a variety of mobile devices are used, research into a new driving power supplying apparatus capable of supplying a required power voltage to a variety of different mobile devices by using a single driving power supplying apparatus is required.
Mobile devices use various power rating specifications with respect to various types of mobile devices, and thus a dedicated driving power supplying apparatus for each device is needed. Accordingly, users need to have an amount of driving power supplying apparatuses equal to the number of mobile devices they possess, as well as facing a problem of expense.
Thus, to solve these problems as described above, in a case in which mobile devices share an input voltage, for example, 5V, in the case of a device in which required input power is relatively high, such as a notebook computer, a large amount of current is required, and thus a separate heat dissipation tool for absorbing heat generated from devices is required.
That is, a size of a driving power supplying apparatus inevitably increases, causing an increase in the price thereof.
On the contrary, in a case in which an output voltage is increased to, for example, 12V, an amount of current is decreased in a device (a smart phone, or the like) having a lower input voltage. However, to manufacture a small-sized and low-priced device, the user must use a relatively cheap device having a low withstand voltage, and then use a device having a high withstand voltage, increased within a range of the input voltage. Also, since a device having a high withstand voltage generally needs to have a large size and to be relatively expensive, it is difficult to use a driving power supplying apparatus that provides a single voltage level in various devices.
To solve the problem as described above, although an integrated power supplying apparatus is described in the following related art document, such an integrated power supplying apparatus according to the related art includes respective power circuits to provide a variety of voltage levels, which problematically increases a volume of the device and manufacturing costs thereof.
Accordingly, a new power supplying apparatus used for a wide variety of devices by using a single driving power supplying apparatus is required to be developed.